


Tonight, We Shall Dine Like Kings!

by Oujou_sama



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AYY IT'S DATE NIGHT, GUCCI GILGAMESH, Hakuno is so cute i love u, Hakunon, Luxury, Other, Romance, Roppongi, Softgamesh uwuw, floating through cyber space, follows from the end of fate/extra ccc, golden gucci, hakunonnnn, i love gilhaku, i think they are married, non non, shonen jump (?!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oujou_sama/pseuds/Oujou_sama
Summary: Together, the two of them have spent many days side-by-side; floating through the never-ending waves of cyber space.Remembering a long-held promise that he made to Hakuno upon the Moon Cell, Gilgamesh decides to give them a surprise...
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tonight, We Shall Dine Like Kings!

**_Tonight, We Shall Dine Like Kings!_ **

_A/N: Not sure if this could be achievable in canon, but I’ve been wanting them to go to Japan together for such a LONG time!_

_I’ve finally decided to write this story!_

* * *

They drifted upon a sea of stars; travelling upon an ever moving, expanding city of sparkling gold.

Living within cyber space was fun, but not particularly easy.

Years passed within the matter of seconds, galaxies fusing to form new realms.

The concept of time and space was almost _unheard of_ within this fantastical new dimension.

On a mundane day within this realm- one in which Hakuno was lazing around; reading copies of manga that were once stored within Gilgamesh’s treasury-the King of Heroes made a rather exciting proposal.

“Hakuno.” His prideful voice rang within their ears; as he settled himself besides them; golden armor clanking loudly.

“Though we spend many a fortunate day here; I grow weary of this repetitive scenery.”

_‘Eh?’_

Placing what was to be Hakuno’s thousandth copy of manga onto the coiling golden pillar besides them; they quizzically stared into Gilgamesh’s sparkling red irises.

“But there’s nowhere else to go…”

If it wasn’t for Gilgamesh’s valiant efforts to rescue Hakuno; and Hakuno’s will of steel- their soul would be naught but fragments of broken data by now!

And to make things worse, they had no idea what the state of their _human body_ was in either. _‘Unless…Is there a way in which we **can** travel?’_

“You underestimate me, mongrel! Boundless locations lie before us; whether it be Earth, a distant galaxy, or even the moon- I possess the means to take you **anywhere**!”

“I’d rather we avoided the moon.” Hakuno deadpanned, sighing deeply. “I want nothing to do with **that thing** again.”

An amused grin flickered across Gilgamesh’s features as he chuckled softly.

“As do I, dear Hakuno. That moon cell was a hellhole; teeming with treacherous witches!” Hopping to his feet, he spread his arms wide; silky blonde hair blowing in the wind. “Alas, we have meandered; **far** away from our original topic. What I wished to proclaim was this,”

Grabbing them by the hands, Gilgamesh pulled Hakuno upwards; as they stumbled to their feet.

_‘Wah, what’s gotten into him? Why is he so excited?’_

Hakuno was utterly bemused. Was today a special day or something?

“You’re definitely in a good mood today, huh?”

Hakuno couldn’t exactly place their finger on _what_ had boosted his mood so considerably but took joy in it anyway.

“Of course I am.” Landing a chaste kiss to their hand, Gilgamesh continued.

**“Let us take an excursion to Roppongi together, Hakuno.”**

**“ROPPONGI?”** Their mind froze; brown eyes as wide as space craters. “Wait, Roppongi…As in Roppongi, _JAPAN_?!”

_‘Why would he want to travel to there of all places?’_

Though they were touched that Gilgamesh would want to visit their home country, Hakuno was a bit bemused as to why he’d choose a place like Roppongi.

But then as another fragment of a once-lost memory pierced their mind; things started to slot back into place.

_‘Of course the arbiter of all pleasures would want to go somewhere that luxurious…’_

“You speak as if there are multitudes of different Roppongi that exist simultaneously.” The King of Heroes guffawed at Hakuno’s statement.

“Do you not recall the promise that I made to you? That special eve in which I vowed to educate you on the finer parts of life?”

“Not really... I’ll need to re-jog my memory a bit, give me a few minutes.”

“A few ** _minutes_**?” Gilgamesh all but roared. “To think that you’d forget such an auspicious memory!”

He was quite hurt by that.

“Sorry…” As Hakuno retreated back into the sea foam of confused memories amassing within their mind; the memory smashed into them suddenly- catching Hakuno off balance.

They could see it.

There he was, decked within an extremely gaudy leopard patterned suit; and sleek trousers.

That was the gift that Hakuno risked their life battling endless hordes of monsters for.

Memories slotted back into their respective places, as they recalled how he spoke at length of taking Hakuno out for the night to enjoy a bevy of wonderful foods and activities on a night out in Tokyo.

_‘To think that he’d remember such a day…’_

Warmth blossomed within their heart; as they placed a palm upon their navy uniform. _‘I’m glad.’_

Now it was Hakuno’s turn to become excited. Spinning around in circles, they broke out into a comedic pose.

“Really? Then what are we waiting for, let’s go!!” Eyes twinkling with joy, they smiled.

“Now **_that_** was the response that I was waiting for! Let us depart, post-haste!”

The golden emporium that housed them shot off into the sky; becoming a twinkling star.

* * *

Bustling people scattered around countless roads, as humongous buildings towered above. In the far distance, a faint silhouette of the Tokyo Tower could be glimpsed ahead.

They had landed; smack bang in the middle of Roppongi, Tokyo.

The afternoon had just begun, sunshine beaming powerfully within the sky.

Tourists and passers-by spared them curious glances as they continued on with their busy lives; confused by their attire.

With Hakuno wearing a school uniform; and Gilgamesh with his heavily tattooed chest; and sparkling golden armor- the two looked like a pair of cosplayers.

“Well this is awkward.” Hakuno mused, as they gasped at the sights surrounding them.

To be back home; yet exist concurrently alongside their long-lost human body made for quit a _unique_ experience.

Legs wobbling, Hakuno was overwhelmed.

_‘T-this place is so busy!’_

The Moon Cell felt so small compared to this. And the dimension that only the two of them shared was incredibly secluded.

 _‘Deep breaths, it’s okay! You’ll get used to it, Hakuno! Let’s have the time of our lives today!’_ Slapping their hands against their cheeks, Hakuno regained their previous disposition.

“We stick out like a sore thumb here.”

“We do! I find it quite pleasing, to be regarded so well.” Gilgamesh agreed. He was within his element here!

Though he wasn’t the greatest fan of humans from this era; he enjoyed the looks of awe people gave him.

“I can understand why you’d find it an issue, though.” Placing a hand against Hakuno’s back, he drew them closer towards him.

Hakuno’s cheeks flushed at the gesture.

“Fear not! Though I prefer to stand above the rest, as a beacon of beauty-I know a way in which we can at least look more… _presentable_ to such mongrels.”

“That sounds like a good idea!” But then Hakuno thought of Gilgamesh’s extremely gaudy taste in fashion; and his extreme love of anything flamboyant.

“But don’t pick out anything too extravagant…”

“Too extravagant? How amusing! Phrases such as _‘too bold’_ , ‘ _gaudy’_ and the like shan’t exist within the realms of fashion. I’ll have you know I only buy clothes of the finest quality.”  
Hakuno couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Well then, I’ll try to trust your judgment. Hehe.”

* * *

Hakuno **shouldn’t** have trusted his judgment.

After spending an immense amount of time within a luxury brand store named _Gilucchi_ \- they were now armed with numerous bags of clothes and gear.

Evening attire, swimming costumes, regular clothes… Gilgamesh had enjoyed a much-needed field day within the store.

But Hakuno was used to that side of him, to the point in which they found him to be quite fun to watch as he rifled throughout the spacious store.

What actually embarrassed Hakuno was the fact that they were now walking to the hotel together, wearing _matching outfits_!

If they stood out before; now they were the **center of attention**!

All Hakuno had said was that they liked the outfit with the black ruffles. It was beautiful, but unlike anything that Hakuno had ever worn before.

Strangely enough, Gilgamesh approved of the outfit; and before they could object- he had already whipped out his black, limited _Experience Credit Card_.

 _“It’s all the rage for couples these days to wear matching gear!”_ When Hakuno questioned his motives; his reply was buoyant.

_‘Ah well… I do like the feel of this outfit, so it’s not too bad an idea...’_

“So this is how it feels to experience a life of luxury… I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to get used to it.”

Sure, it was nice trying something new; and visiting such exciting places- but Hakuno was fine with enjoying life’s simplicities as well.

“You’re a fool if you’re to believe that this is an experience of luxury. I have many more wonderful endeavors planned for tonight, so be prepared.”

Currently leafing through a copy of _Shonen Jump_ that he had bought at the local convenience store; he was distant.

“You have **_even more_** things prepared for today? That does sound nice, but I’m already content for the day.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Laughing softly to himself, he flipped to another page of his manga. “I don’t dislike that part of you. Though I would prefer if you would indulge me for a while longer today.”

“That depends. What else have you got planned for today?”

“That’s a secret, _mongrel_! What fun would it be if I spared you all the details for today? As your King, I declare that you must rest and leave today’s itinerary to me.”

Now that Hakuno thought about it, Gilgamesh was right.

They had stretched themselves to the point of self-destruction during their times on the Moon Cell; plunging themselves within a realm of endless terrors.

Compared to those painful days of the distant past; this trip was akin to a walk in the park!

“You’re right.” Muscles finally relaxing, Hakuno took a deep breath. “Thanks, Gil.”

“T-there’s no need to thank me, mongrel! I was only speaking my mind!” A blush spread over his body, as Gilgamesh spun towards Hakuno.

“How preposterous for you to assume that I was trying to comfort you!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m grateful, regardless. I’m having a lot of fun today.”

“…” As he was stunned into silence; they reached a glorious building.

A tall, metal tower greeted them; its form imposing.

Standing on the ground level was a sparkling marble wall, with a clear glass doorway.

As they entered; staff waiting at the doors bowed as they wished them a wonderful afternoon.

Cool air wafted past their shoulders as they approached the sparkling reception; an endless array of chandeliers poised above their heads.

As they trooped through the empty grounds of reception; the staff cooed.

“Welcome to the Citz-Rarlton Hotel, dear customers!” Bowing in sync with one another; it was if they had entered a palace! “We wish you a wonderful afternoon."

 ** _‘THE CITZ-RARLTON????’_** As Gilgamesh smugly stood beside them- unleashing his deadly card- Hakuno almost hacked up a lung in shock.

_Of all places, they never expected to end up **here**!_

* * *

As concierge placed numerous bags of shopping from _Gilucchi_ onto the glowing tatami mats of their bedroom of the 48th floor; Hakuno bowed their thanks.

The staff had been very kind and accommodating.

Sliding the _shoji_ door closed behind them, the two were left behind.

As Hakuno slipped off their shoes at the entryway; and leapt onto the **enormous** bed, Gilgamesh wandered around the room; eager to check its specifications.

_‘It’s been so long since I’ve seen tatami mats and shoji sliding doors…’_

Nestling their head in the fluffy pillows, Hakuno instantly drifted to sleep.

The room had a light, wooden ceiling. Behind the bed was a beautiful grey centerpiece; flower designs patterned around the walls.

In the next room stood a long sofa; traditional-style lanterns; and small table seated by the balcony.

Gilgamesh was thoroughly impressed!

_‘This room is a bit small for my standards, but it’ll do for now.’_

Exiting the nearby en-suite bathroom; he dived onto the bed- startling Hakuno from their relaxing sleep.

“Just when I was enjoying my slumber…” Sitting upright, Hakuno rubbed their eyes blearily. “What’s up, Gil?”

Nestling his head within the crevice of Hakuno’s shoulder; Gilgamesh slid his arms around their petite figure.

Craning their head back to look at him, Hakuno smiled. “It was so comfortable that I fell asleep. I’m pretty tired…”

“I can tell. If you’re that tired, we could rest today; though my spirit _aches_ for a taste of _fugu_.” Lightly brushing his lips against Hakuno’s own, the two kissed.

It was passionate.

As the kiss deepened, Hakuno’s mind began to melt; the two of them ardently embracing one another. As a burning flare lit within their belly, they were about to give into their desires, until-

_‘Wait. Was he suggesting for us to eat **FUGU** for dinner?!’_

Mind instantly snapping back to life, Hakuno pulled out of the kiss; teeth knocking violently against one another.

_‘Fugu!! I’ve never had it before!’_

“Huh…What in the blue blazes are you **_doing_**?” Gilgamesh was shocked.

 _‘Just when things were getting good!’_ His mind raged with disappointment.

“Sorry about that.” Hakuno smiled sheepishly. They had been enjoying things too; but the idea of eating _fugu_ was much more enticing!

“We can continue later, I’ll promise that. But there’s something else I’d like to do first; Gil!”

“Hmph, fine then. I’ll absolve my distaste for now.” Softly running his hands down Hakuno’s back; he sighed. “So? What ails you, Hakuno?”

“I want to eat some fugu!”

Hakuno exclaimed, as a light tremor rippled across their body. _‘Ah, his touch feels so soothing…’_

“Oho? So you **_do_** wish to experience more luxury, after all. I greatly approve of this!"

 **"Hakuno, tonight we shall dine like kings**!"

Grabbing the hotel phone nearby, he got straight to dialing a number. “I shall book a table at a worthy establishment right away. ”

“Wait…” Despite reaching out to stop him, a small smile cracked on Hakuno’s face.

 _‘Maybe I should leave him to it...’_ He was putting his best foot forward, after all.

As he spoke at great length on the phone; an burning expression of hatred suddenly crossed his face.

“You would deny me- the eldest and _wisest_ King of all-of a limited table order? How _preposterous_!”

‘ _Ah shit.’_

It seemed as if Hakuno would have to intervene, after all.

* * *

A cool night air rippled between them as they gazed out at the beautiful Tokyo skyline at night.

An assortment of _fugu_ prepared in various ways lay around their balcony table, the pale white fish reflecting the light of the moon.

Dressed within his _Emperor of the Night_ suit, Gilgamesh made for quite the stunning sight.

Seated on the other end of the table, Hakuno was draped within silken black robes.

“For one who usually looks so **plain** ; you’re utterly resplendent tonight.” Taking a sip of wine, Gilgamesh laughed.

“How is the fugu? Is it fit for your taste?”

Currently stuffing themselves with gold-leaf topped _fugu_ sashimi, Hakuno replied in a muffled voice.

“Yes, this is delicious. Thanks, Gil!”

Hakuno wolfed down the various dishes with all the vigor of a predator, gobbling their meal without a care in the world.

“ _BWAHAHAHA!_ ” He was amused by this sight.

“I am glad you enjoy the food so much.” Helping himself to a plate of lightly grilled fish; he also gave the _fugu_ a try.

“Oh…Their food is strangely delectable. I’m impressed!” Holding a piece of grilled fish within his ornate chopsticks, he beckoned Hakuno to have a taste.

“Here, Hakuno. Try some.”

The food was gone as soon as he handed it over.

Eyes sparkling with joy, Hakuno cupped their cheeks.

“Aah, this is wonderful… Grilled _fugu_ is so tasty! I love it so much!”

**Hakuno was in heaven!!**

* * *

Together, they cheerfully enjoyed their meal until the late night.

“Don’t get too comfortable yet, Hakuno. Tomorrow, we shall dine on only the **best** of sushi that Ginza has to offer!”

The King of Heroes had many more surprises in store for their beloved!

* * *

Hands entwined; they sat upon the hotel balcony.

A warm light seeped from their room; illuminating their faces within the night sky.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on holiday,” Hakuno spoke, gazing towards the sky. “It was fun.”

“You speak as if its already over!” Gilgamesh sighed, resting his head upon their shoulder.

“It pleases me to hear that you’re enjoying yourself. You should be, seeing as I’m graciously providing you with such ample entertainment.”

“You sure are.” Hakuno chuckled softly.

"It’s exciting, sampling the lifestyle of the rich; but I enjoy being by your side regardless.”

“As you should do. I also find your company to be quite agreeable, mongrel.”

“Gil?” Shuffling closer towards them, Hakuno breathed in the cold night air.

“What do you require?” As he turned to face them, arms wrapped around his face. “ _?_ ”

Hakuno pulled them in for a chaste kiss.

“Happy anniversary. I love you, Gil.”

“ _ **?!**_ ” The King of Heroes was utterly baffled by Hakuno’s bold display of affection; his face as pink as a blooming cherry blossom.

“What’s with that expression? Did you forget or something?”

“No,” They were only inches apart now. “There’s no way that I’d forget such a thing, mongrel.”

“But for you to make such a _daring_ move upon your king… I hope you’re ready to face the consequences.”

Brushing Hakuno’s chestnut brown locks of hair to the side; the distance between them began to close; bit by bit.

“I’m always ready. _**Go ahead**_.”

* * *

The prideful King of Heroes, Gilgamesh; and the gutsy student, Hakuno Kishinami.

Master and Servant.

Though their relationship originally went off on a _terribly_ rocky start; and Hakuno went through numerous difficulties in order to reach him and stand by a much more equal position by his side- they had grown innumerably closer over the years.

As they lay together; hands still interlocked- Gilgamesh whispered.

_“I love you too, Hakuno.”_

The wedding ring perched upon Hakuno's finger glinted within the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that is the SOFTEST Gilgamesh that I have ever written!  
> I usually write him as an infallible, cold ruler with a good sense of humor (lol)
> 
> My idea for this story came after watching the scene in which Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a gaudy suit in Fate/Extra CCC. After hearing his promises of giving them a wonderful night out in Tokyo, I thought "I GOTTA WRITE THAT!!!" because DAMN do I wanna see Gilgamesh and Hakuno go on a date!
> 
> I LOVE GILHAKU!  
> LOVE IT SO MUCH!  
> Mainly because of how much Gilgamesh grows by Hakuno's side. I love Hakuno's incredibly powerful spirit and strong personality, as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did (wohooo GILHAKU!!!!)
> 
> (ah btw the citz-rarlton hotel is actually the ritz-carlton located in Tokyo...had to do a bit of research to bring Tokyo to life a bit XD  
> and whoa, fugu can be pretty damn expensive! some places sell it cheaply but others go maximum price )


End file.
